marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Daimon Hellstrom
Storia Background Nascita, infanzia a Fire Lake. Guai in paradiso Sacrifici di gattini in cantina, mamma impazzisce, papino se ne va con Santana, lui se ne va in seminario. Big Revelation Oh, papà è il diavolo. Acquisizione del tridente (come? Dove? Quando? Aveva addosso un dolcevita?) Son of Satan Primi tempi come Son of Satan, la lotta contro la propria natura, l'incontro con Stephen Strange e Jericho Drumm. It's a kind of magic Incontro con Patsy Walker, investigatori dell'occulto, quest varie. Sons of Midnight (?) Burn Baby Burn La perdita della darksoul e la morte di Patsy. mi è tutto oscuro: diventa Principe Infernale? Re dell'Hellfire Club? Entrambi? Va a Caracas e apre un bar? Boh. Quest infernale Scopre il vero nome di suo padre e a quel punto ha i numeri per ucciderlo: dovrà decidere se farlo o meno e se riportare in vita Patsy. (Spoiler: lo farà.) Hellcat ritorna Miao, voglio il divorzio. Poteri e abilità (Sì, lo so che è copypastato, poi sistemo.) Poteri As a ruler of a dimension of Hell, Hellstrom commands virtually unlimited power in his own dimension, the full details and extent of which may yet to be revealed. Potentially, he can perform virtually any magical feat. As Hellstorm, Daimon Hellstrom could sense the presence of the supernatural and could cast spells to transport himself and others into mystical dimensions and back to Earth. Other powers he exhibited at this time may not have stemmed from himself (as he had lost his "Darksoul," see below) but from his magical trident. Hellstorm could project "soulfire" (also called "hellfire") from his trident, causing excruciating pain within living beings through direct contact of a person's life force. The soulfire did not physically burn in the sense that true fire does, and Hellstrom could project soulfire as a concussive blast of force. As the Son of Satan, Hellstrom possessed supernatural powers derived from his "Darksoul," a demonic counterpart to his human soul, which physically manifested itself in the pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. The Darksoul granted him superhuman strength and the ability to project soulfire. He was able to magically change into his demonic costume at will be extending the middle three fingers of each hand in the shape of a trident, concentrating, and letting his soulfire engulf his body. Once, Hellstrom used his powers to travel through time to ancient Atlantis. *Hellstrom's Trident As Hellstorm and the Son of Satan, Hellstrom wielded a trident made of netharanium, a "psychosensitive" metal found only in "Satan's" extradimensional realm. The trident was a medium through which magical energies, such as Hellstrom's soulfire, could be amplified and projected. By projecting the soulfire through the trident, Hellstrom could gain enough thrust to levitate and to fly for short periods. Abilità * Livello di forza As far as is known, Daimon Hellstrom now possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Possessing a Darksoul (the demonic version of an ordinary soul) grants Hellstrom greater strength than he would otherwise possess, enabling him to lift (press) about 750 pounds. Debolezze Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento: *Hellstorm often weilds an asymmetric Netheranium trident. Daimon also possesses a number of other magical artifacts including the Necromanteion, a magical scrying crystal, and the Grimorium Verum, an ancient arcane text. *Daimon occasionally rides upon a 'demon-steed'. Armi: *Hellstrom's Trident: As the Son of Satan, and Hellstorm, Hellstrom has wielded a trident made of netharanium, a "psychosensitive" metal found only in "Satan's" extradimensional realm. The trident is a medium through which magical energies can be amplified and projected. It is as yet unclear what the source of the magical energies that Hellstorm projects through his trident was during the period he didn't possess his Darksoul. Altro Altri Universi *In Earth-10812 è sempre Daimon Hellstrom. *In Earth-12108 è Carmilla "Milly" Hellstrom. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 2'''. *Team '''Botte Magiche. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è un Topini Mannaro. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un''' Idiota'. *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe un '''Grifondoro'. *A Westeros sarebbe un Targaryen. *In Avatar sarebbe un firebender. *Il suo animale totemico è la lucertola cornuta del Texas. Prestafaccia Jake Hold Daimon-Jake-Hold.jpg|Demoniaco, con occhi rossi capelli in aria. Jake-Hold---Daimon.jpg|Ma di giorno ha gli occhioni manga. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2-3* Velocità 2 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 3 *Utilizzando la Darksoul Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Midnight Sons Categoria:Mistici